


Mine {Casualty}

by X_Sammii_X22



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Adopted, Adoption, Casualty, Demi Lovato - Freeform, Drama, F/M, George Rainsford, Hurt, Richard Winsor, Romance, baby girl - Freeform, boyfriend/girlfriend - Freeform, daddy/daughter, mine, mummy/daughter, relationships, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Sammii_X22/pseuds/X_Sammii_X22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cal gave Matilda up but now he regrets it more than anything. He wants her back. However, its too late. Matilda has been adopted. Hayley Montgomery adopted Matilda. With Matilda now a one year old little girl, Hayley has to keep an eye out. Matilda gets into an accident and is taken into Holby ED. Soon, Hayley and Cal come face to face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine {Casualty}

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but Hayley Montgomery, my storylines and any unrecognised characters.   
> Everything else belongs to the BBC!

"It's for the best."

Those were the words that haunted Caleb Knight for the last nine months. They were the words he spoke when he gave Matilda up. He regretted it more than anything. More than once he had contacted Social Services in the hope he could get her back but it was too late. Matilda had been adopted.

With Hayley.

Hayley woke and felt something wriggling in her arms. It was her one year old baby girl Matilda or Tilly for short. "Morning gorgeous girl."

Matilda giggled and snuggled into Hayley. Hayley had no idea how anyone could give up such a sweet little girl. "Mumma," Matilda mumbled. Hayley held her close. "Ibble."

Hayley smiled and she scooped Matilda up before carrying her downstairs for breakfast. Hayley placed Matilda in her highchair and set about making her some breakfast. "Does my gorgeous girl want some weetabix?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah!"

Hayley grinned and gave Matilda her weetabix.

After Matilda had her breakfast, Hayley bathed her and let her play for a while so Hayley could check up on her salon.

Things were quiet until Hayley heard a bang and then a scream. Immediately, Hayley rushed to where the bang was. "Tilly?"

Matilda was lying on the floor with a gaping cut on her head. "Oh my gosh! Tilly!"

Hayley grabbed Matilda and ran to her car. She had to get her to Hospital.

With Cal.

Since Cal had given Matilda up, he hadn't been focused on work. He wanted to see her again. Ethan had suggested more than once that he try counselling, he had refused.

There were no patients in the ED at the moment so Cal was standing at the reception. He was talking with Iain.

Suddenly, there was a plea for help. Cal looked over and saw a young girl holding a baby girl who looked to be around one - Matilda's age. Immediately, Cal was at her side. "What happened?" Cal asked.

"S-she fell and banged her head. She's been going drowsy," Hayley informed him. Cal nodded. "Please help her. She's everything to me."

"What's her name?" Cal asked.

"Matilda. Her names Matilda Montgomery."

Cal stopped. He turned to look at Hayley who held Matilda close to her. "M-Matilda?" Cal asked. Hayley nodded.

"Yeah, Matilda."

Cal was in shock. He took Matilda into a cubicle and Hayley went with them. She didn't know why Cal seemed so obsessed with a baby. If only she knew.

With Ethan.

Ethan made his way around the Hospital. Suddenly, he was pulled to one side. "She's here."

Ethan frowned and looked at Cal. "Who's here?" Ethan asked his brother.

"Toad! Matilda!"

Ethan was confused. "I doubt that Cal. She's been adopted by someone. She may not even be in Cardiff anymore," Ethan said.

Cal rolled his eyes. "Nibbles! My baby girl is in this Hospital! She has a cut forehead! Just come and check," Cal pleaded.

Ethan agreed and he followed Cal to the cubicle. "Miss Montgomery, this is Dr Hardy. Consultant. I just need him to examine To-Matilda before I can patch her up," Cal said. He had to stop himself from calling Matilda 'Toad'.

"O-Okay."

Ethan took a look at Matilda. He could certainly see some features of Taylor in her. He had to agree. Matilda Montgomery was in fact Matilda. The baby girl who had caused Cal to become fatherly. "Everything seems fine here. Dr Knight, a quick word please."

Ethan and Cal went outside. "Well?"

"Its her."

Cal's eyes lit up. "I knew it! Ethan, that's my baby girl in there!" Cal said. He hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

With Hayley.

Hayley was getting confused with all the coming and going of the doctors. All she wanted was for someone to look after her daughter. Eventually, Dr Knight came in. "Look, this is an Emergancy Department. I don't know if you know but my baby girl is lying there with bloody gushing out of her! Please, just help her."

Cal smiled and he got on some gloves on. "How old is she?" Cal asked.

Hayley smiled slightly. "She's one. She's been in my life for nine months now. I adopted her when she was three months. Someone gave her up after she had a meningitis scare," Hayley told him.

Cal had regretted that so much. "Well, I'm sure that person is feeling like it was the worst mistake."

Hayley sighed. "Deep down, I wish I had someone to help me with this. I lost my boyfriend in a car accident three months ago. We adopted her together."

Cal felt bad. Matilda had the proper family, a mummy and a daddy. That's all Cal had ever wanted for her. He knew he and Taylor couldn't have been parents as Taylor was a wanted criminal. "I'm sorry."

Hayley smiled. Some strange reason, she felt a connection with Cal.

A Few Hours Later.

Matilda had been patched up. She had fallen asleep on Hayley. She had been discharged. Hayley had to take her to have the stitches out. Cal walked them out to Hayley's car. He saw the white Audi TT.

Hayley put Matilda into her car seat and put her blanket over her. "Thank you, for helping with Matilda."

Cal grinned. "Its my job. She's such a great kid," Cal said.

Hayley smiled and she looked at Cal. "It was you wasn't it? You gave Matilda up didn't you?" Hayley asked.

Cal didn't want to lie. "Yeah. It was me. I thought she was mine, her birth mum told me she was. I looked after her for three months. It was after the meningitis scare, I had DNA tests done and found out she wasn't mine," Cal said.

Hayley felt bad. "If you ever wanted to visit her then my phone number is on my website. Domain is . . Give me a call and we'll arrange something," Hayley said. Before Cal could say anything, Hayley got into her car and drove off.

Cal stood staring at the space where Hayley's car was. She had basically given him visiting rights to see the baby girl he gave up. He was ecstatic. He hoped he could become a father to Matilda. That's all he had ever wanted.


End file.
